<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(bad)dream by Friday_the13th</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264480">(bad)dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th'>Friday_the13th</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drabble, Horror, M/M, Metaphors, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash, Romantic Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>долго и счастливо не про них</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, сновидящий/зомби-мальчик</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(bad)dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(ʁƍǝɔ иɯɔоdu)<br/>вползаю в фандом по потолку ногами вперед</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Питер читает слепыми глазами, пожирает сладкие буквы, стонущие в агонии, марает собственные губы и кончик носа сахарной пудрой от противоречиво шоколадного пончика и разбивает кружку со стерильно-белым молоком неловкой попыткой влить в себя эту детскую жидкость.</p>
<p>      Зачарованным зомби-мальчиком, с бельмом вместо глаз, не чувствуя боли, ступает гладкостью кожи по кладбищу сувенира и прокладывает, красным по белому, розовыми мазками дорогу для заблудших в оледеневший мир великанов, не забывая поглощать эту секундную порцию сахарных до скрипа на зубах слов.</p>
<p>      Живящее молоко для мертворожденных людей стекает по неправильно изломленной шее и исчезает под прорехой ткани над ребрами — белизна когда-то ярких глаз становится более насыщенной, сладкие слова вытекают карамельными слезами, до отказа переполнив голову собой.</p>
<p>      Перемолотый словами и выжатый эмоциями мальчик рассыпается в прах, не дочитав последнюю строчку про «долго и счастливо», и исчезает, так не узнав, кто был его «и умерли в один день».</p>
<p>      Тони пробуждается от своего кошмара мечты.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>